


Total Dobler

by 00trumpet



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00trumpet/pseuds/00trumpet
Summary: Kelley gets the hots for a barista that makes her weak in the knees, and becomes kind of a stalker. Kind of.akaThe stalkers to lovers au no one asked for





	Total Dobler

**Author's Note:**

> Ok actually @soccerdeities on tumblr kind of asked for it. Also if you don’t know what “The Dobler-Dahmer Theory” from HIMYM is, then read this first. http://how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dobler-Dahmer_Theory

Kelley goes to AIEN Coffee every morning before work. Tobin insists that the modern architecture paired with the hipster decorations _really speaks to my soul, dude,_ so Kelley goes there in hopes that her five dollar cortado once a day will support her best friend’s favorite cafe. (Not that Starbucks really _needs_ her five dollars anyway.)

Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays are Kelley’s favorite days to go. She wears her nicest earrings and her prettiest blouses and on _Casual Fridays_ (as dubbed by the elementary school she teaches at) she can wear the jeans that make her ass look really good.

Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays are the days a certain barista with a radiant smile and the voice of Kelley’s dreams works in the morning. Kelley goes to AIEN, gets her coffee, and watches while the barista makes it. (And maybe she falls in love, ever so slightly, with the concentrated look on the barista’s face while she pours steamed milk or how her hair falls over her shoulder. Maybe.)

After a few weeks of going every day, Kelley decides that it’s now or never.

“Alex, right?” Kelley asks, glancing to the name tag as she takes her cup.

Alex smiles brightly and nods. “Kelley, right?” She laughs lightly but Kelley just gives her a puzzled look.

“How did you know?”

“You, uhm,” Alex gestures over to the register with the sharpie she uses to write names on the cups still in her hand. “You tell me every day so I can write it on your cup.”

“Oh, right, duh.” Kelley shakes her head and laughs. “Thanks,” she raises her coffee cup for a moment to gesture with it before turning around and walking out the door as fast as she can, hoping the embarrassment doesn’t make her blush too much.

 

\---

 

She is sure that when Monday comes, Alex will be gone.

It’s not that she thinks she has this much sway in another person’s life, it’s just that it seems right. Kelley makes a fool of herself in front of a pretty girl, so she should never have to see that pretty girl again, right?

But Kelley can’t stop coming here because she told Tobin she would and it _really_ is the most convenient place to stop on her way to work, so the only other option is that Alex will quit her job.

Alex is there Monday morning. She makes Kelley’s coffee and hands over the to-go cup with the same bright, shining smile she always uses.

Kelley nods but can’t bring herself to say _thanks_ because she’s sure she’ll say something dumb again and she walks to her car as quickly as she can.

On her cup, where it usually says _Kelley_ it reads _Kell ♡_.

Kelley’s first thought is _Oh, Tobin’s gonna have a field day with this._

 

—-

 

“No Tobin, I know what you mean, but they’re only nine years old and you’re going to ruin _The Cha Cha Slide_ for them forever.”

“Very important conversations this morning, I see,” Kelley says as she walks into Christen’s classroom.

“Tobin is convinced that playing _The Cha Cha Slide_  at the end of gym class everyday is good for the kids,” Christen explains, glancing to Tobin with a fond but exasperated look.

“I just think structure and order is important in young kids’ lives.” Tobin crosses her arms and stands from where she was leaning against Christen’s desk. “Any big plans for class today?”

“We’re learning about the water cycle and I’m going to explain an experiment that we’re doing as a class together this Friday.” Kelley sets her coffee cup on Christen’s desk before continuing. “Then they have gym, so please tire them out for me.”

Tobin laughs and nods. “Of course I will. Hey, did you go to AIEN?”

“I do every morning.”

“Dope,” Tobin nods seriously. “Did they redesign their cup sleeves?” She reaches to pick up the cup and before Kelley can stop her, there it is.

_Kell ♡_

“What is this?”

“My name,” Kelley says plainly.

“ _Kell_ ,” Tobin says, mocking no one in particular. “And a heart?”

“It’s from the barista with the long hair and those striking eyes. You know the one.”

“The straight one,” Tobin says with a nod. “Yeah, I know.”

“Exactly. So, I bet she draws hearts for everybody.” Kelley doesn’t mention the nickname or the fact that this is the first time _she’s_ ever gotten a heart.

Tobin tilts her head to the side as if thinking about it. “Yeah, she’s never drawn a heart on my cup, buddy. Chris?”

“Mine either,” Christen says, shaking her head.

“No? Weird. Guess I’m just better than you guys.”

Tobin just rolls her eyes. “Maybe you should ask her out.”

“You referred to her as _the straight one_ barely two seconds ago”

“It’s worth a try,” Tobin insists. “You’ve at least gotta start going by there more often.”

“I go there every day before work.”

“And _now_ we will go do paperwork there in the afternoons.”

“I don’t even know if she works in the afternoons.”

“Well we’ll find out.”

“Why?”

“To get you a girlfriend, duh.” Tobin gives Kelley a large grin. “Chris can come too, right?” She glances over to Christen who just shakes her head.

“No thanks, this seems like best friend stuff.”

“You’re one of my best friends too,” Kelley says but Christen just shakes her head again.

“Not doing it. I decided when I got engaged that I was _done_ being a wingwoman.”

“Way to go,” Kelley looks over to Tobin with disappointment. “You ruined her. You put a ring on her finger and now she’s _boring_.”

“I am not _boring_ ,” Christen argues. “I’m just not going to stalk a barista so you can have a girlfriend.”

“Can’t argue with that logic,” Tobin points out with a nod as the morning bell starts to ring, signaling for kids to go to the classrooms. “I’ll see you both at lunch, okay? And you and I,” she pauses and points between Kelley and herself. “Are meeting after school, too. _Operation: Get Kelley a Girlfriend_ , engage.”

Kelley looks over to Christen as if asking for help but Christen just starts straightening some papers on her desk. “Don’t look at me,” she says, ignoring Kelley’s glance. “She’s your friend.”

“She’s your fiancée.”

Christen just shrugs. “Have fun with your stalking endeavors and get to class before your kids start making up stories about where you are.”

Tobin laughs and claps Kelley on the back as they leave the room. “She has a point. Last week, Cindy was out with the flu, right? I had _five_ kids tell me that Ms. Meadows was eaten by a gorilla.”

“What did you tell them?”

“I said _wow little dude, that’s wild. Now straighten your back so you have proper form for your pushups_.”

Kelley laughs as she turns the corner down her hallway and she and Tobin part ways. She unlocks her classroom, a few kids with cheery smiles already lining up by the door, and she makes her way to her desk. She sets down her coffee cup on her desk and turns it so the name doesn’t face out towards the class.

Tobin may be a nuisance at times, but nine year olds are _relentless_. She sits down, waiting for everyone to trickle in and the morning announcements to start so she can start her lesson for the day.

She takes a drink of her coffee and her thumb rubs against the writing. _Kell ♡_.

She tells herself it doesn’t mean anything, because how could it? She sets the cup back down and looks at the writing. _It doesn’t mean anything_ , she thinks to herself again.

Whether it means something or not, it still makes her smile.

 

\---

 

“See, she’s not even here,” Kelley says with an eye roll as she and Tobin walk into AIEN.

“That’s really too bad.” Tobin frowns but continues to walk in anyway. “We’ve still got paperwork to do though, so sit your ass down and I’ll go get coffees.”

Kelley does what Tobin says and starts digging through her bag to pull out a stack of spelling tests that need to be graded. She starts making her way through (really though, how many different ways can someone misspell the word _believe_?) and it’s not long before Tobin is at their table, two coffees in hand.

“Guess who’s back,” Tobin says with a grin and Kelley just looks up at her plainly.

“You are?”

Tobin nods in the direction of the counter and Kelley turns to see Alex busying herself with cleaning the espresso machine. “She must’ve been on break,” Tobin explains as she hands over the drink. “And look at your cup.”

Kelley glances down to see the familiar _Kell ♡_ that was there this morning. “Did she--”

“Yeah, dude,” Tobin says as she takes a seat. “When she saw you and heard the other guy over there taking your order, she totally jumped in. She made our drinks and wrote our names and look.” Tobin holds up her cup for emphasis. _Tobin_.

“And?”

“No heart, no nickname,” Tobin sets her cup on the table. “I think she likes you.”

“I don’t think so.”

“I think so.”

Kelley just shrugs and takes a sip of her coffee, which is made perfectly (it always is, when Alex makes it). “Let’s focus on our work.”

Tobin rolls her eyes. “That’s not why we’re here and you know it.”

“I seriously have a lot to do.” Kelley looks across the cafe to Alex, who’s using some sort of tool to perfect the latte art for someone who actually ordered their drinks for here, unlike Kelley and Tobin.

“Yeah, like stare at Alex.”

Kelley glares at her friend for a moment before uncapping her red pen. “I’m working, see?”

“Oh yes, I see,” Tobin says sarcastically. She takes a drink of her coffee and looks on, unamused, as Kelley marks up another spelling test.

They sit silently for another half hour before Kelley is done with the math homework from the week before. “Okay, I think I’m done,” she says as she starts shuffling papers together to put in her bag.

“You didn’t even go talk to her.”

“I never said I was going to.”

Tobin rolls her eyes but stands from the table anyway. “Fine. Same thing tomorrow?”

“She doesn’t work tomorrow,” Kelley says, before she can stop herself.

“How the _hell_ do you know that? Chris was right, you are a stalker.”

“Dude,” Kelley glances back to the counter where Alex is sweeping and facing the opposite direction. “Lower your voice.” She leads them out to her car (because Tobin and Christen drive to work together, and Christen wasn’t going to take a cab home just to let Tobin hang out with Kelley). “Besides, I’m pretty sure _we_ are the stalkers,” she continues once they’re safely in the car.

“I’m not the one who knows her work schedule.”

“I come here every day, dude.”

Tobin just waves her off. “We’ll still stop by tomorrow afternoon, maybe she works afternoons different days or something.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You need a girlfriend. The whole third-wheel thing when you hang out with me and Chris is starting to get kind of sad.”

“You’re an asshole.”

Tobin laughs easily as she buckles her seatbelt. “Whatever. And we’re not _stalking_ , we’re just,” she pauses for a moment to think. “Making sure you two have as much exposure to each other as possible.”

“Seems creepy.”

“She likes you, dude. Heart on your cup? Nickname? Twice in one day?”

Kelley just shrugs as she starts driving.

“It’s like the Dobler-Dahmer Theory.”

“You cannot use _How I Met Your Mother_ to justify being crazy.”

Tobin laughs and shakes her head. “Sure I can. Hear me out, whether an action is _charming_ or _alarming_ all depends on how it’s received. If she likes you, it’s cute, and you're like Lloyd Dobler from _Say Anything_. If she doesn't like you, it's creepy, and you're like the serial killer Jeffrey Dahmer. And I think the cute little hearts she draws, makes you a Dobler.”

“Fine, but if she gets a restraining order, you’re paying my court fees.”

 

\---

 

After a several weeks of in-depth research (and hundreds of dollars in coffee) Tobin and Kelley have become quite acquainted with the back corner table in between the window and the palm tree.

 

\---

 

“Nice to see you two again,” Alex says as she brings out their coffees. She hands over Kelley’s mug, which has a few hearts as the latte art for Kelley and a rosetta for Tobin.

“We like it here.” Tobin smiles as she took the coffee. “Really cool atmosphere.”

Alex doesn’t take her eyes off of Kelley as Tobin talks, but nods along just the same. “I’ve been working on some new designs, what do you guys think?”

“They’re amazing, you’re so talented,” Kelley says, and she’d be lying if she said Alex didn’t blush.

“Super dope,” Tobin agrees simply, and Alex walks away with another smile at Kelley and barely a glance in Tobin’s direction.

 

\---

 

The latte art gets increasingly more complicated after that. Well, for Kelley. Kelley gets hearts and smiley faces and flowers, while Tobin usually gets something fairly simple.

Alex always stays at the table for a moment after giving them their coffees, waiting for Kelley to comment on the drawing. She always answers with something along the lines of “wow” or “it’s so cool” or “incredible” and it doesn’t take long for her to tack on a “Lex” or “Al” at the end of her praise.

 

\---

 

“You like her,” Tobin says simply the first time Kelley says _I love it, Lex._

“I don’t.”

“Lex? Where did that come from?”

“I don’t know, it felt natural.”

“I’m sure it did. That’s what happens when you like someone, you give them nicknames.”

Kelley just rolls her eyes and snaps a picture of the cat face on her coffee.

“You can deny it all you want, but I know the truth. I see right through your lies.”

“Shut up and drink your coffee.”

 

\---

 

“So what do you do all day when you come in here with a stack of papers?” Alex asks as she hands them their coffees one slow Saturday morning.

“Grading papers, usually. We teach at the elementary school in town,” Kelley answers, because Alex wouldn’t hear a word if Tobin tried to say it.

“That’s so awesome, I love kids.” Alex reaches out to brush her fingers along Kelley’s forearm for a moment. “It’s so cool that you get to work with kids and make an impact like that.”

Kelley smiles bigger than she thinks she ever has before, and Tobin has to resist the urge to groan. “I love them, they’re all so talented and wonderful,” she gushes, attention completely focused on Alex.

“So have you ever gotten an apple from a student?”

Kelley laughs, throwing her head back and resting a hand over her stomach. “I’ve never been asked that,” she admits, and Alex grins from being able to make Kelley laugh like that. “I have not, actually. They are big fans of giving me sugar cookies though, strangely enough.”

“Well I think that being a teacher is super awesome.” Alex smiles and nods her head towards the counter. “I should get back to work. It was nice talking to you, though.”

 

\---

 

The next time Tobin and Kelley are there, the latte art Alex does is in the shape of an apple. “I may or may not have spent multiple hours perfecting how to do this,” Alex admits, handing over the mug carefully.

“It’s incredible, Al, really.” Kelley looks up at Alex breathlessly and grins. “This is so sweet. I absolutely love it.”

“Thanks.” Alex gives her a bright smile before going back to work, and Tobin gives Kelley a pointed look.

“Do you think she even notices I’m here?”

Kelley doesn’t respond, watching as Alex focuses on the next customer.

“Hello, earth to Kelley.” Tobin waves her hand in front of Kelley’s eyes to get her attention. “I didn’t know two women who have never talked for more than five minutes at a time could be so in love.”

“Shut up, Tobin.”

 

\---

 

“What’s that?” Alex asked, pointing to the large trophy on the table between Tobin and Kelley.

“Every year, our school has a voluntary soccer tournament, and Tobs and I coach one of the teams,” Kelley starts to explain. “This year,” she reaches her hand out to rest it on the trophy proudly. “We actually won.”

“That’s so awesome!” Alex hands over their coffees and leans closer to inspect the trophy. “How long have you two been coaching the team?”

“Well it’s a different team every year, but we started working together the year we got hired at this school, so how long would you say it’s been Tobs?”

“Four years,” Tobin answers immediately. “Kelley and I played together in college, so we kind of have an unfair advantage, but this is the first year we’ve won.”

“Stupid penalty kicks,” Kelley mutters to no one in particular.

“That’s so cool,” Alex says with a nod, tracing the lines of the soccer ball on the top of the trophy. “And you’re the gym teacher, right?”

“So you _do_ know I exist,” Tobin says with a laugh. “I just figured since Kelley is so important to you, you had no idea I also sat at this table.”

Alex drops her jaw and can feel her cheeks grow hot. She starts to try and defend herself (being called out for flirting with Kelley was _not_ something she was mentally prepared for) but Kelley quickly swoops in to the rescue.

“She’s kidding, Al,” Kelley assures her, reaching out a comforting hand. “Tobin, apologize.”

“I was kidding, sorry,” Tobin says with a playful eye roll. “Just keeping you on your toes.” She refocuses her attention to her phone until Alex speaks again.

“It’s fine,” Alex says after a few moments of silence. “Hey, Kell,” Alex turns to face Kelley. “Any idea how long you guys will be here today?”

Kelley looks over to Tobin. “What do you think?”

“Well my fiancée is _super_ pissed at me at the moment, because I always choose Kelley to coach with instead of her, and this year we actually beat her team in the final,” Tobin explains, barely glancing away from her phone. “So awhile, probably, until she cools down.”

“Okay.” Alex smiles wide, back to her usual cheery self, before walking away.

Soon after, Alex is back with another coffee for each of them.

“Oh, we didn’t order--”

“It’s on the house,” Alex dismisses with a casual shrug. She sets the mugs down and for once, she doesn’t wait to hear Kelley’s feedback on the latte art.

“Okay, this is getting ridiculous,” Tobin says once she looks at their coffees.

“What do you mean?”

“If you don’t ask her out soon, I will.”

“Well then I’ll tell Christen.”

Tobin just rolls her eyes. “I mean ask her out _for you_. It’s no coincidence that your latte art is an actual masterpiece and mine is the usual rosetta.”

Kelley glances down at her cup, the perfect soccer ball on display. She smiles and glances over to the counter, where she catches Alex’s eye just long enough for her to smile before they both turn away, blushing.

“I’m serious. You have a week.”

“Fine.”

 

\---

 

Kelley takes the entire week to actually do it, of course, because she’s a procrastinator if nothing else.

What gives her the final push is Friday morning when Christen says, “Tobin is serious about asking Alex out for you. She asked me to help her run through some lines since she’s _been out of the game_ so long and she’s rusty.”

“You didn’t help her, did you?”

“Kelley, based on everything you know about me, what would you guess?”

“Not help her?”

Christen rolls her eyes. “I am not going to assist my _fiancée_ in her attempt to hit on someone _for you_. I have spoken against this whole charade with the barista from the start.”

“It really hasn’t been that bad. Plus, I think she actually likes me.”

“Oh, well that’s great,” Christen says sarcastically. “I’ll be sure to tell your kids about how their moms fell in love because you and their Aunt Toby stalked Alex for a few months.”

“Aside from Tobin, you are literally the worst person I know.”

“You don’t mean that,” Christen says simply. “Now go to your classroom, and you better get that girl’s number by the end of the day, or Tobin will.”

 

\---

 

When the school day ends, Kelley leaves for the cafe, assuring Tobin that she does _not_ need any assistance and she can totally-most-definitely do this on her own.

She’s pretty sure of that, too, until she actually makes eye contact with Alex.

“What can I get for you today? The usual?”

Kelley stares at her blankly and Alex’s expression grows concerned.

“Kell? You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m gay,” she finally manages to say and they’re both quiet for a moment until Kelley realizes what she said. “I mean good. I’m good. Not gay. Well, I _am_ gay.”

Alex nods along as Kelley rambles, not bothering to point out the fact that she’s holding up the line.

“Actually, that’s what I’m here to talk to you about.”

“You came here to tell me that you’re gay?”

“No, well--” Kelley sighs and shakes her head. “Actually, yeah, just the usual. Sorry.”

Tobin is _so_ going to kill her.

Alex makes the coffee for Kelley, and when she hands over the travel cup, she tries to catch Kelley’s eye. “Wait,” she says as Kelley starts to leave.

“Yeah?”

“Look at the cup sleeve.”

Kelley looks at the cup in her hand and feels a weight lift off of her chest. “Is this,” she starts, but Alex cuts in.

“My phone number, yeah.” Alex smiles and Kelley sighs in relief. “Call me sometime.”

“Totally. I will totally, definitely do that.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

 

\---

 

It takes Kelley two hours to call her.

“Sorry, is this too soon? I just, I have tickets to a movie tonight and Tobin _totally_ bailed last minute because of some wedding planning thing and, well, you’re the only person I want to see right now.”

Alex feels something warm in her chest and smiles, even though Kelley can’t see her. “Definitely not too soon,” she reassures her. “I would love to go to a movie with you.”

“And dinner before, so I can actually get to know you some more?”

“Sounds perfect. Text me the details, I’m already looking forward to it.”

“Me too.”

 

\---

 

The date goes perfectly, of course.

And so does every date they have after that.

 

\---

 

“I’ve gotta say, thank you for everything, Tobin. Alex is a good one.”

“How long has it been now?” Tobin asks as she turns to face Kelley. “Also, is my bowtie okay?”

“It’s perfect,” Kelley assures her. “Alex and I will have been together for five months this Thursday.”

“If you count all the months of us loitering in her cafe, it’s been almost a year!” Tobin jokes and Kelley just rolls her eyes.

“It was only, like, two months,” she defends. “Now come on,” she claps Tobin on the shoulder. “Let’s go get you married.”

“Alright, alright. I’m glad you’re happy, but mostly I’m just glad that you weren’t lying when you checked _plus one_ on the wedding invitation.”

“Always worried about the important stuff.”

“Hey, Kelley?” Tobin asks, pausing before they walk through the doors.

“Yeah?”

“I really am glad you’re happy. I have a good feeling about you and Alex.”

Kelley smiles and nods in agreement. “I do, too. Thanks for encouraging me to stalk her. And you were right, she liked me, so I was a total Dobler.”

“Duh. What are best friends for?”

Kelley laughs loudly, probably loud enough for the whole church to hear them.

“Oh, and you’re welcome by the way.”

“For what?”

“I saw Alex in her dress.” Tobin nods approvingly. “I’m glad my wedding is gonna get you laid.”

“Shut up, Tobin.”

 

\---

 

After two years of dating the most wonderful woman she’s ever met, Kelley decides to propose. And she decides that it has to be _magical_. So magical, in fact, that it takes her six months to plan it.

It has to be public, of course, because Kelley isn’t one for low-key.

They’ve talked about getting married, in the long run. Kelley would never spring a public-proposal on Alex unless she knew Alex would say yes.

-

_“Do you wanna get married one day?” Kelley asked as she walked back into their living room with a bowl of popcorn._

_Alex looked over as Kelley sat on the couch next to her. “Are you asking me to marry you?”_

_“No,” Kelley shook her head and tossed a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth. “Just gauging the situation. Getting a feel for how you’re feeling.” Kelley added an unnecessary wink and Alex just rolled her eyes._

_“I’d love to marry you one day.”_

_“One day,” Kelley said with an affirmative nod. “Awesome. I’d love to propose to you one day.”_

-

And with that, Kelley starts planning.

 

\---

 

Alex is _sure_ it will happen on their two year anniversary. It’s been a month since Kelley asked, and Alex gave her the go-ahead, and that would be the most logical.

Kelley drives them to Asheville, North Carolina which is nearly four hours from where they are in Raleigh, for a camping trip. They spend three glorious days hiking and jumping off waterfalls and visiting every cool cafe they see.

Alex works on her surprised face because she _knows_ it’s coming. Every night at dinner, every cup of coffee, every _you have arrived at your destination_ that Google tells them, she gets ready. She waits for Kelley to drop to one knee and present a ring.

It never happens.

 

\---

 

Nearly four months go by before Alex finally asks about it.

“Do you know if Kelley is going to propose?” Alex asks Tobin and Christen. They’re at their weekly double date (every Thursday night), and Alex takes the opportunity when Kelley runs to the bathroom.

Christen smiles, because _yes, Kelley is going to propose. Kelley is going to propose and you are going to love how she does it,_  but she doesn’t open her mouth, because she isn’t quite sure what to say.

“Probably, eventually,” Tobin says with a shrug. “I mean unless you plan on breaking up with her.”

“I don’t.”

“Cool, then yeah, I bet she will.”

Alex sighs at the lack of answers and shakes her head. “You guys are no help.”

“We don’t know anything,” Tobin defends.

“I don’t believe that for a second.”

Tobin just shrugs as Kelley walks back to the table. “Definitely sounds like a _you_ problem.”

 

\---

 

After six months since Kelley asking about it, and six months of radio silence on the marriage-front from Kelley, Alex takes matters into her own hands.

There has been no proposal-talk, no marriage-talk, nothing even _remotely_ related to being bound in holy matrimony, and Alex is tired of it.

When they first moved in together, Alex insisted on making coffee for them every morning. Kelley hadn’t owned a coffee maker (because when Tobin moved in with Christen, she took the coffee maker from their shared apartment) and Alex had an expensive espresso machine that Kelley was clueless about, so it really only made sense.

One Saturday morning, after two and a half years of dating her favorite person in the world, Alex makes their coffee. She only does latte art on special occasions, because, _it’s harder than you’d think, babe_ , but she feels like proposing is a pretty special occasion.

She bought a ring soon after Kelley had asked about it, because she wanted to make sure Kelley got a ring too. It was only fair.

Now, she’s glad she got it because if Kelley won’t propose to her, then she’ll propose to Kelley, and you kind of need a ring for that.

So she wakes up early one Saturday morning and makes hers and Kelley’s coffees. She carefully shapes a ring on the top of Kelley’s coffee, and sets it on the counter. She writes _MARRY ME?_ on her own coffee and sets it to the left of Kelley’s. The letters end up kind of run together, and looks more like _MRRRR ME!_ instead, but that’s okay. The actual ring is securely in the pocket of her sweatpants, and with that, she goes to wake up Kelley.

“Baby?” Alex reaches out to Kelley’s shoulder and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. “Can you wake up, love?”

Kelley mumbles something in protest before turning to bury her face in the pillow.

“Kell, it’s kind of important. Also your coffee is getting cold.”

“Coffee?” Kelley asks, sitting up immediately.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You love me,” Kelley dismisses. She leans in for a quick kiss before hopping out of bed and leading the way to their kitchen. “Thanks for the coffee Al, you know I--” Kelley cuts herself off as she sees the mugs on the counter. “Lex?” She says slowly, not turning around.

Alex drops to one knee behind Kelley and fishes the ring from her pocket. “Kell?”

“Please tell me you’re not proposing,” Kelley says, not turning around.

“I--” Alex frowns. “Well that’s not the reaction I expected.”

“ _I’m_ proposing,” Kelley says quickly, turning around to see Alex still on one knee. “Tonight, I’m proposing. That’s why I had you clear your schedule. There is no game night at Chris and Tobin’s house, I was going to take you for a hot air balloon ride at sunset and propose to you two thousand feet in the air.”

“That,” Alex pauses for a moment and stands up. “That is so much better than mine.”

Kelley smiles sheepishly and reaches for Alex’s hand. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“Wait,” Alex pulls her hand away and gets on one knee again. “Still, will you marry me?”

Kelley laughs and pulls Alex back to her feet. “Of course I will.”

Alex wraps a hand around Kelley’s neck to pull her in for a kiss and resists the urge to mention that she should brush her teeth, too overwhelmed with the thought of marrying her best friend. “Damn right you will,” she says with a light laugh as she slides the ring on Kelley’s finger.

Not that Alex was worried about her answer. She knew where they both stood on the idea of getting married, and it was less of a matter of _Will we?_ and more of _When will we?_

“Can you tell me more about this hot air balloon ride?”

Kelley laughs again and gives Alex a quick kiss before pulling out her phone. “One sec, stand on the other side of the counter.” She points to behind the coffees and waits for Alex to pose before snapping a picture. She posts it to Instagram as Alex rests her head on Kelley’s shoulder, lovingly watching.

“I like that caption.”

_I literally have a proposal planned for tonight but this lovely lady is always one step ahead of me… I love you, Lex. Thanks for being mine. #CurrentlyTakingWeddingHashtagSuggestions_

Kelley smiles and presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “I like you.”

 

\---

 

The hot air balloon ride is nothing short of _magical_. The view is amazing and the sunset is spectacular and their pilot is a nice guy that gladly takes a dozen pictures and surprises them with champagne at the end of the ride.

Kelley says “I think that’s our apartment!” no less than three times, and Alex doesn’t have the heart to tell her that their apartment is in the opposite direction.

When Kelley drops to one knee and says “will you marry me?” Alex rolls her eyes.

“I think you already know the answer to that.”

“You have to yes, Al. It’s in the rules.”

“What rules?”

“Just say it. Please?”

Alex rolls her eyes again, but her smile gives her way.

“You do have to say yes,” the pilot adds. “It’s in the rules.”

“See, Al?” Now say yes, my knee hurts.”

“Fine. Yes, Kelley, I will marry you.”

“Oh thank goodness.” Kelley stands from the floor of the hot air balloon and slides the ring on Alex’s finger.

Their pilot takes a picture of them both showing off their rings with the sun setting behind them, and when he asks why she already has a ring, Kelley animatedly explains the story of Alex’s proposal that morning. She shows him the picture from Instagram and Alex watches as Kelley gets increasingly excited with each word.

“Sorry for gushing,” Kelley says after a few minutes of talking without interruption. “I’m just so pumped to marry this girl.” She glances over to Alex with nothing but love in her eyes. “I’m gonna marry my true love, my best friend, my _Alex_.” She says _Alex_ like it means something special and, well, to Kelley it does.

 

\---

 

_tobinpressheath: #TotalDobler_

_cpheath: #StalkersToLovers_

_erinohara: #YoureMorganMeOHara_

_erinohara: Get it? Like “You’re Making Me O’Hara?” She is taking our last name right?? It’s the best last name._

_alexmorgan: How unoriginal. All three of you._

 

\---

 

They get married at sunset on the beach in California. It’s a beautiful service and they take a million pictures and make a million memories.

Kelley only posts one picture from the night. Their photographer got a picture from when Kelley was making a toast and Alex was looking at her like Kelley is the light of her life. (To be fair, Kelley _is_ the light of her life.) The sun is setting behind them and they’re holding hands and Kelley’s ring is proudly on display, her left hand wrapped around a glass of champagne held up in the air.

_kellohara: Married my best friend today. Ready to start the rest of my life with my #1 by my side. #TotalDobler #StalkersToLovers #YoureMorganMeOHara_

_Comments:_

_tobinpressheath: You’re welcome for making you hit on her. You so owe me a drink for the rest of my life._

_kellohara: @tobinpressheath worth it_

_cpheath: Does this mean you’ll finally stop third-wheeling mine and @tobinpressheath‘s dates?_

_kellohara: @cpheath never_

_erinohara: Wow need me a love like that @alexohara tell your hot bartender friends to hmu_

_alexohara: @erinohara I’ll get right on that_

_kellohara: @erinohara leave my WIFE (I love saying that) alone_

_alexohara: Definition of happiness: this picture._

_kellohara: @alexohara definition of happiness: us._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) You can send me asks to my personal tumblr if you want (@beckysaucrbrunn) but also go follow & send asks/theories/prompts/etc to mine & my friend’s new Kellex tumblr!! (@whatthekellex)


End file.
